Doomed!
Doomed is the third episode of the first season of Ultimate Spider-Man. This episode first aired April 8, 2012. This episode marks the introduction of Doctor Doom. Summary In this episode, Spider-Man and his team travel to Latveria to confront Doctor Doom to prove to Nick Fury how good they are, and to "get respect." Though they defeat him easily and bring him back to headquarters, Doctor Doom had a surprise in wait for them, as the Doctor Doom they were fighting was really a Doom-Bot that he was go to use to attack and destroy the helicarrier. Plot At school, Peter introduces the groups of his school/classmates in the cafeteria until he reaches his table where Sam is sitting alongside Mary Jane and Harry. Peter gets frustrated at Sam for sitting at his table with the latter showing his mashed potato sculpture of Coulson's head. Peter brings Sam to the hallways and the two are getting on fuse with each other. They are intervered by Coulson and are sent to detention. At detention, Peter is worried about his aunt finding out he is in detention. Peter notices that the four other trainees are in detention as well and realizes it's a trick to get the team together in one room. The team are transported, while changing into their repective hero costumes, to the Helicarrier, where they get in contact with Fury and he then tells them to train. Several robots appear in the room, Spider-Man and Nova have a match of whoever destroys ten machines the fastest. As the match concludes in a draw, Fury gets furious about them ignoring his mission, which was to get past the room without destroying anything and makes them clean up the mess. After they finish the work, Spider-Man tells them his list of villains he defeated in one year, which gives White Tiger the idea to capture one of the most wanted list of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Nova decides that they should go after number one which is Doctor Doom. Nova goes to the jet aircraft while the others chase after him. The team is gathered in the jet and try to convince Nova of not going, as the jet suddenly activates. they arrive in Latveria, where they are targeted with missiles, when Nova destorys them all, they are ambushed by Doombots. When the four heroes take down all of them, Doctor Doom appears, taking down all of them easily, except Spider-Man, who manages to dodge his laser blasts. Nova and Spider-Man attacks Doom with all their forces, taking him down easily, which startles the other three. Spider-Man takes a webbed Doom to his jet, while the others follow him. When they arrive to the helicarrier, Doom is revealed to be a Doombot, which holds another 5 mini-robots. When the traniees are fighting the Doombots, MJ calls Spider-Man, but he has to cut her. While fighting White Tiger, one Doombot damages one of the engines, making the helicarrier loose stability. The main Doombot is attacking the nuclear reactor of the Helicarrier. Spider-Man convinces Nova to use his powers to lift the Helicarrier, while the other three takes care of the Doombots. Finally, when they arrive to the reactor, they work together and destroy the Doombot. While Fury is scolding them, they all accept the responsibility as a team, Fury leaves them in the room, a smile upon his face.. When they are celebrating, the real Doctor Doom interrupts in a screen, informing them he had just studied them, for the next time they dare to face him, which scares them all. Nova gets irritated by this and decides to after Doctor Doom again, the team then try to hold Nova off. Voice Cast *'Drake Bell: Spider-Man/Peter Parker' *'Caitlyn Taylor Love: White Tiger/Ava Ayala ' *'Maurice LeMarche: Doctor Doom' *'Chi McBride: Nick Fury' *'Ogie Banks: Power Man/Luke Cage ' *'Logan Miller: Nova/Sam Alexander ' *'Greg Cipes-: Iron Fist/Danny Rand ' *'Clark Gregg: Phil Coulson ' Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes